


Right Time For Everything

by ClockStrikesMidnight



Series: This Isn't How It Was Supposed To Go [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockStrikesMidnight/pseuds/ClockStrikesMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Loki was ready to give himself to him fully, with no regrets or turning back. They were each others now, nothing else mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Time For Everything

Loki couldn't stop smiling. Even if he wanted to. Which he didn't. Tony was giddy against him, a carefree, beautiful laugh flowing from him, and Loki wiped away the few happiness tears that were stinging his eyes. Loki's eyes landed on the ring now adorning his finger, the silver band with the small green emerald encrusted into it. It was so Loki, and Loki smiled widely thinking that Tony had probably looked a long time to find one that fit him right.

Tony's lips found the sensitive spot right under Loki's ear and kissed him lovingly, only to have Loki shiver at the contact.

Tony stilled, his arms releasing Loki, to lay his hands in his lap and watch Loki's eyes darken. "You've never been touched like that have you?" Tony asked, his voice soft with question. 

"Of course not. I've been with you ever since I was old enough to even realize how good things felt," Loki said and Tony laughed. Loki's eyes dropped to watch his own fingers reach out to trace Tony's hands. "Who have you done it with?" 

Tony tensed, his hands clenching into fists as his breath caught. "Only two. One you already know." Tony's eyes caught Lokis and the younger could almost see an apologie written out in his iris. 

"Who was the first one?" Loki asked quietly. He was curious, nothing more. He'd known how Tony was before Loki, but he never really knew the full story. Whenever questioned about it, Tony would usually change the subject or just kiss the questions off Loki's lips. 

"Her name was Pepper Potts. She was a good friend of Happy, myself, and another kid named Obidiah, or Obie for short." Tony paused to grimace lightly. "We were like a couple, all four of us, and wherever one went, the others followed. Pepper and I had always had a crush on each other since we'd met, and the four of us would talk about sex and drugs and how good it must feel to kiss someone." Tony smiled, remembering. "We were young and curious and we just went for it," Tony paused to smile sadly. "Pepper died a month later. She had a rare form of lung cancer, we all knew she'd be gone anyday. Obie moved away, Arizona I think, and now it's just Happy and I. I'd take it back if I could." 

"I'm sorry, Tony," Loki whispered, squeezing Tonys hand gently. "But at least you gave her something before she was gone," Loki said, hoping it might cheer up Tony.

Tony shrugged. "I guess you could think of it like that." 

"Then I guess technically you've never really had sex," Loki clarified and Tony raised an eyebrow. "You've never done it because it meant something. You never did it because you were in love."

Tony hesitated but then nodded. "I never did what you did. Waited." 

Loki smiled softly and moved in to kiss Tony with as much reassurance as he could put into just his lips, and tangled his fingers up through Tony's hair. "I think I've waited long enough. I think I've found my reason to do it." 

Tony let out a breathy sigh against Loki's lips and pulled him in closer around the waist. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." Loki chuckled and kissed Tony again, harsher this time, their tongues curling against each other, their teeth nipping along the edges of their already bruised lips. Tony's hands found their way down Loki's chest, pooling against his navel and tracing the skin under his shirt with cold, calloused fingers. 

Loki groaned and his hips bucked forward on their own accord. Loki sighed and left Tony's lips, laying his forehead against the other mans and trying to regain his breath. "Although I don't want my first time to be in the middle of a park where any hobo could walk past and get a free show." 

Tony laughed and kissed the corner of Loki's jaw. "We can go back to the dorms, Steve's not going to be there" he said and dipped his hand just a bit lower to palm at Loki through his dress pants. 

Loki was going to make some accusatory statement abou knowing where Steve was, but found it hard to think with Tonys skilled fingers applying friction to his aching cock. "Well we're sure as hell not going to my place," Loki said, standing uncomfortably now that his pants were tented. "And this is an expensive outfit." 

Tony smirked and held Loki's hand, walking him down through the rose petals that were beginning to wilt on the ground. The air was cooler now and the wind bit at the wet spots Tony had left on Loki's lips and cheeks. They walked quickly in silence, both too eager and wanting to do anything but hurry to a bed. Finally after too many nightmarish minutes, they arrived at Tony's dormitory, and Tony opened the door, letting Loki in before turning to slam the unsuspecting taller man against it. Loki groaned at the hard wood against his back and arched into Tony's body which was flush against his, not a shimmer of light between them. Tony began biting Loki's neck, his hot tongue soothing the brutal teeth marks. Loki let out a highly unanticipated whine as Tony bit down - hard - on his collarbone, and simultaneously slid his leg up in between Loki's. Loki growled and grabbed the side of Tony's head, yanking it to meet his lips as he slowly rocked against his thigh. 

Tony's hands were busy leaving finger shaped bruises on Loki's hips to notice the taller completely loosing control in his grasp, his tongue fighting Tony's, his hips refusing to do anything but grind against the other mans. Loki felt himself getting close, too close, and broke away from Tony's lips to say six simple words. "Get me to a bed. Now." Tony's now completely black eyes opened to pierce Loki's and he barred his teeth slightly which only made Loki highly moan and push his head back against the cool, wooden door. 

Tony let go of Loki's waist and grabbed his hand, leading him up the stairs and to his bedroom. They seemed to slow, knowing that this was actually much bigger than just two horny twenty year olds. For Loki this was his first time with anyone, his first time shutting down and just letting his body talk, not worrying about the rest of the world. This was with Tony, with whom he'd spent almost half his life with, who he knew he wanted to spend the rest of it with, also. And almost most importantly, this was forgiveness, in probably the most clear way possible. For Tony this was a second chance, a second chance with the person who he'd fallen in love with forever ago.

And Loki was ready to give himself to him fully, with no regrets or turning back. They were each others now, nothing else mattered. 

Tony turned and laid Loki down on the bed beneath him, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it aside as he did so. Loki lifted himself up, carding through Tony's hair to lay feather light kisses all along his jaw. "I love you, Tony Stark." 

"I love you, Loki Odinson," Tony said but Loki shook his head. 

"Loki Stark," Loki clarified and Tony sighed blissfully. 

"Got a nice ring to it," Tony said and Loki laughed and nodded, his lips now too occupied with Tony's to speak. Tony undid Loki's tie and worked his hands down over his chest to relieve the younger of his clothes. Loki shivered as his shirt was taken off, his pale skin exposed to the cold room, and Tony pressed their bare chests together to warm him back up. Loki's eyes dared to roll back into his head as Tony finally got his pants off and revealed his cock, straining for the touch that it'd been neglected. Tony moved downwards and Loki swears he started hyerventilating at the thought of Tony's lips around his cock, taking his full length in and sucking perfectly. Loki whined Tony's name and arched up closer to him, only to be caught by Tony's lips. 

His mouth burned in the most heavenly way against him and Loki could feel himself coming loose at the seams, the circuit wires stopping in his head, his entire being shutting itself down and letting feel become the most powerful of the senses. Tony's tongue traced the underside, going slowly up to fleck against the head, before taking him in, almost as far as he could. 

"Jesus, Tony," Loki hissed, his fingers clawing into the mattress, his back suspended off the bed. 

"Don't come yet," Tony warned, his eyes looking up at the one straining in frustration. 

"How the hell do you expect me not to when you're doing  _that,"_ Loki's words caught as Tony sucked, his finally word coming out high-pitched and awkward. Tony released him and laughed darkly, moving back up to Loki's neck. 

His lips did completely unholy things as his hand reached for the lube that he kept in his bedside drawer. Loki eyed it curiously and smirked. "Prepared are we?" 

"Well of course, practicing you know," Tony said absently, flicking the cap and gathering a generous amount in his hand. 

"If you're insinuating that I masterubate then I'd have to say I don't know," Loki said and coughed a laugh at the deer in the headlights look Tony got. 

"You've never. . ?" Tony uselessly hand waved to fill the sentence. 

"Once, before we became a couple. I just wanted to see what it was like. Maybe I'm not good at it or something, because I never felt the urge to do it again," Loki said. He was telling the truth, he wasn't one for touching himself no matter what the circumstances. 

"Wow," Tony breathed.

"It's not that surprising is it?" Loki asked.

"I guess not," Tony said with a shrug and went back to the substance in his hand. "It's just you're holding on really well."

"Compliment?" Loki questioned. 

"Might as well take it as one," Tony said with a smile of enjoyment. They could just banter and never actually have sex and have just as good a time. Tony reached down and winced slightly at the cold on his cock, preparing himself before he positioned his finger at Loki's entrance. "I'll go slow," he said, and pushed in. 

Loki hissed at the uncomfortableness of the touch but sunk down into it anyways, knowing that he just needed to get past the initial discomfort. Without warning Tony pushed another digit in, and Loki hissed for an entirely different reason. Tony's fingers moved and curled and scissored inside him as Loki flailed like a fish out of water to get them deeper. Instantly, they were gone, and Loki growled in frustration. Tony just chuckled. He lined himself up, hoisting Loki's legs over his shoulders for better access before thrusting inside. Loki let out a lustful sigh as Tony went entirely inside him, grabbing onto the mattress on either side to ensure he didn't loose his grip on reality. And Tony moved, Tony moved like Loki never thought a human being could, hitting him perfectly in the prostate with every thrust of his hips. Tony's lips found Loki's neck and left a reasonably noticable bruise there, moving his hand down to stroke him. 

"Come on, Loki, come for me," Tony growled against Loki's ear, and the voice and the touch and the next thrust was just too much, hurling him over the edge and making him scream out unintelligible things. Tony followed him over after a few more grinds of his hips, whispering Loki's name hotly against his neck as he did. 

Tony pulled out and lay down on his back next to the other man, his breath coming out ragged and exhausted. "I love you so much, Loki," Tony said with a disbelieving laugh. 

Loki turned carefully on his side to look down at Tony with a heartfelt smile. "I love you, Tony." Loki lifted his hand to look at the ring on his finger, adoring it again, almost brining more tears to his eyes.  

"Do you like it?" Tony asked and Loki nodded, biting down on his lip and curling in closer to Tony, laying his head against the familiar bump on his chest.

"It's beautiful," Loki said. 

"It belonged to my grandma. My mom always used to wear it, then when she died my dad gave it to me," Tony paused to swallow thickly. "He'd kill me if he knew I'd given it to a man." 

Loki turned his head and cradled his arm under it atop Tonys chest to look at his fiancé. "He doesn't need to know. Neither does my father. Just get them out of the equation," Loki said seriously. Because really, it's been hellish having Odin as his father, and he knows it's been shit to have Howard as Tonys. The fathers were the reasons they were so unhappy without each other. They were never good enough until the were together. 

"Sounds like a plan to me," Tony said with a smile. "I wish you could have met my mom."

"What was she like?" Loki asked, leaning his head back down against Tonys ribcage.

"She was lovely," Tony said simply and Loki understood. Frigga had the same affect on people, just being a beautiful person. "She looked a lot like me, dark hair, dark eyes, but she didn't have the same hair or eyes as I do. Something about her just glowed, the way she walked was so stress free and easy and she was always kind to everyone, even if she hated them. I don't know what the hell she saw in Howard that made her stay," Tony said, and his breath quivered slightly.

"I've been asking myself that about Odin and Frigga for years," Loki agreed. 

"I guess we'll never know," Tony remarked with a shrug.

They stayed in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of raindrops against the windows. Neither remembered when the rain started, only that it was one of the best sounds to hear after sex. Loki eventually got tired of the stickiness against his chest and stood to walk to the bathroom, only to be followed by Tony, and eventually into the shower, where Tony made his mouth useful for something other than clever remarks.

After actually getting clean they went back to bed, Lokis wet hair pulled back into a small ponytail and Tonys dripping against the pillow. They curled up together under the warm blankets and Tony turned on the television. They both fell into one of the best sleeps of their lives to old Johnny Carson shows. And it was perfect enough for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> This is was my first time writing something explicit, so I hope it wasn't too bad. :/


End file.
